Actos que atraen
by LuliPop
Summary: Porque determinados actos que uno tenga con otra persona sea de forma consciente o inconsciente pueden terminar generando una atracción sobre el otro. Este drabble participa de la CI pairing cup, del foro Cannon Island
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima, la historia si es de mi autoría.

Este drabble participa de la CI pairing cup, del foro Cannon Island.

Basado en los capítulos del manga 103 y 104.

Palabras: 482.

* * *

Actos que atraen

Cuando Juvia se unió al gremio, realmente no me molesto, es una chica algo rara pero agradable y no hizo mucho contra nuestro gremio, en realidad solo peleo contra Gray y secuestro a Lucy pero no los lastimo de gravedad, pero cuando el maestro informo que Gajeel era también un nuevo miembro me acorde de todo lo que nos hizo, todo el miedo que le tuve y no pude evitar temblar del miedo y huir a esconderme.

Jet y Droy siempre lo mantenían vigilado pero el casi no interactuaba con nadie, solo con Juvia. Siempre estaba en una esquina del gremio comiendo metal y solo, por momentos me daba algo de pena, no es bueno que las personas estén aisladas pero era inevitable todo lo que nos hizo obligo que lo tratáramos así.

A los dos días que ellos se unieron regreso el grupo de Natsu, yo estaba en la piscina disfrutando del nuevo gremio y sobretodo lejos de Gajeel. Natsu intento provocarlo y temí que volviera a pasar lo que ya había pasado. Así que solo me asegure de estar lejos de ellos, el espectáculo de Mirajane estaba comenzando y me sorprendió ver a Gajeel sentado en la misma mesa del grupo de Natsu, pero solo se ignoraban entre sí. Hasta que el caos usual del gremio regreso y Mirajane pasó de una balada a un rock en cuestión de segundos.

Esto era Fairy Tail después de todo.

. . .

Al día siguiente cuando vino el reportero, Lucy pensaba cantar vestida de coneja hasta que pareció que Mirajane iba a cantar, pero en realidad esta estaba atada en el sótano del gremio. Gajeel fue el que termino haciendo una actuación muy peculiar y Lucy quedando como su bailarina. Todo fue un caos como siempre y el gremio termino con peor fama de la que ya tenía. Juvia fue la que nos dijo que ella le había dado una idea, que le había sugerido que intentara llevarse mejor con nosotros, pero su canción me dio a entender que él lo hizo porque realmente lo deseaba y que no era bueno expresándose, no porque alguien le fuera dicho que debía hacer.

La canción decía algo así

" _Muchos gremios no me habrían elegido,_

 _hasta los lobos hambrientos_

 _cuidan de los que les atienden,_

 _aunque una vez fuéramos enemigos_

 _ahora les canto como amigo…"_

Luego de eso la letra perdió el sentido, pero esas frases me dieron a entender que el realmente quería ser aceptado y que quizás lo impresionara el hecho de que ahora fuéramos aliados.

Fue inevitable reírme como todo los demás, pero me pareció sincera su canción. Los demás lo abucheaban y le lanzaban todo tipo de cosas pero él no se inmutaba y seguía cantando como si nada, tocaba bien la guitarra pero no tenía buena voz para cantar. Aunque aún me daba algo de miedo fue inevitable sentirme algo enternecida por eso.

~Fin~

* * *

Notas de la autora: Bueno la idea es hacer una serie de drabbles que trate de los primero roces de ellos dos, es algo difícil y fueron poco pero para mí son los momentos es que notaron la presencia del otro de una forma más positiva pero sin admitir la atracción que tenían por el otro.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima, la historia si es de mi autoría.

Este drabble participa de la CI pairing cup, del foro Cannon Island.

Este es como una segunda parte pero a la vez independiente de la primera.

Basado en el capítulo 105 del manga.

Palabras: 599

* * *

Actos que atraen

Un día Jet y Droy citaron a Gajeel al parque, luego de que este tomara una misión.

– ¿Para qué me citaron aquí? Tengo un trabajo que hacer – se veía muy despreocupado.

– ¿Trabajo? ¿Lo dice el que destruyo el gremio? – Jet tenía una actitud altanera.

– ¡Puedes irte a cualquier otro gremio a agarrar misiones! ¿Acaso no tienes vergüenza? – esta vez fue Droy el que hablo.

– ¿Eh? Son bastante rencorosos. ¿No pueden dejar el pasado donde esta? – el tono que uso me dio miedo y fue inevitable que recordara lo que había pasado.

– Jet, Droy, no… Ya no me importa, en serio – pero ellos me ignoraron creo ni si quiera escucharon mi voz, en eso Droy hablo.

– Hasta aquí llegas. Has arruinado la reputación del gremio.

– ¡No vas a hacer lo que te plazca por más tiempo! – Jet se lanzó y lo ataco con su velocidad y Gajeel no hizo nada.

– ¡Semillas! – Droy invoco unas plantas, salieron unos puños del suelo y golpearon a Gajeel.

Yo solo veía todo con preocupación, desde donde estaba me preocupaba que fuera una estrategia de Gajeel pero él no hacía nada para defenderse ni para evitar los golpes, no entendía nada.

– ¿Qué haces? Ese no puede ser todo tu poder – Jet se percató de que Gajeel no hacía nada, ambos también tenían cara de no comprender.

En eso llego Laxus, los chicos no lo vieron hasta que hablo – ¿Se meten contigo? ¿Eh? – Luego de ver a Gajeel se tornó violento – Así que… este es el desgraciado que hizo ruinas mi gremio. Y ese vejestorio, ¿dejo que se nos uniera por alguna estúpida razón? ¡JODER! ¡POR ESTE TIPO DE COSAS ES QUE LA GENTE NOS VE ASI! – con ese grito Laxus ataco a Gajeel sin compasión alguna y allí lo que sospechaba se hacía cada vez más evidente.

Los rayos de Laxus son fuertes, posiblemente caería casi muerta si me lanzara alguno. Jet y Droy se quedaron estáticos igual que yo, en ese momento le tuve más miedo a Laxus que a Gajeel.

– ¡Todo es por tu culpa!

– ¡Pa-para Laxus! ¡Estas yendo muy lejos! – esta vez Jet hablo y allí todo nos quedó claro, estaba preocupada por él, Gajeel estaba muy lastimado.

– No importa lo fuerte que sea Laxus, debería ser capaz de contra-atacar – fue el comentario de Droy seguido por el de Jet.

– Puede que desde un principio Gajeel…

– Quería que le reconociéramos como a un compañero. ¿Por eso no lucho? – mi mente por fin lo entendía, pero yo solo lo veía horrorizada.

Los gritos de Laxus no me afectaban tanto como las patadas, rayos y demás que le daban a Gajeel.

– ¡Déjale! ¡Ya basta Laxus! – el grito de Jet me sorprendió eso no me lo esperaba, hasta que el rubio se giró hacia nosotros, yo me había acercado un poco por la preocupación.

– ¡Cierra la boca! – en eso Laxus lanzo un rayo y fue directo hacia mí, no se me ocurrió hacer nada solo esperar que el impacto llegara, escuche el grito de mis compañeros llamándome, pero el impacto nunca llego, al notar eso abrí mis ojos con miedo y lo que vi me sorprendió.

Era la larga cabellera del ojirojo que segundos antes había estado tirado en el suelo unos metros más allá, me había protegido sin pensarlo, a duras penas pude susurrar su nombre. Pero no sé si me escucho, luego agarro sus cosas y se fue diciendo.

– ¿Fue suficiente? Tengo trabajo que hacer. No se preocupen por mí.

Pero yo solo podía estar preocupada por él, parece que estaba muy herido, quería curarlo ya no me generaba tanto miedo sino preocupación.

~Fin~

* * *

Notas de la autora: Este capítulo me costó pero me salió justo, luego de editarlo varias veces, siento que ya los drabbles no son del todo mi punto débil.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima, la historia si es de mi autoría.

Este drabble participa de la CI pairing cup, del foro Cannon Island.

Basado en los capítulos del 113 al 116 del manga.

Palabras: 485

* * *

Actos que atraen.

Al parecer el tal Laxus se había vuelto loco, no entendía bien del todo. A mi todos los de este gremio me parecían que estaban locos pero es que definitivamente esto no tenía sentido en lo más mínimo. Eso de hacer un torneo hasta que el contrincante cayera rendido y solo para que los más fuertes siguieran en el gremio era una locura. Había comenzado a pensar que todos en este gremio veía a los otros como su familia pero al parecer el único que no lo veía así era el rayito y para colmo no puedo salir de aquí a pelear ni a hacer nada, eso me tenía cabreado.

– Es un encantamiento ¿no? Si es del tipo de Magia escrita, a lo mejor soy capaz de hacer algo – en eso hablo la enana y nos sorprendió a todos con esa declaración – Creo que ustedes son los que tienen que detener a Laxus.

Seguidamente nos pidió que la siguiéramos y agarramos un montón de libros para llevarlos a la parte de arriba del gremio donde se puso sus lentes y se ató el cabello se veía muy linda y estaba concentrada en lo que hacía, no parecía que le molestara mi presencia al parecer ya no me tenía miedo y el resto del gremio también parecía que me iban aceptando poco a poco.

Ella murmuraba y yo solo estaba agachado a su lado como un idiota sin saber que hacer me sentía como un inútil, pero me dejaba impresionado.

– Pienso que eres increíble. No puedo entender ni una palabra de lo que estás diciendo – se lo dije pero ella parece que no me escuchaba al oír su respuesta.

– ¡No! ¡La "L" y la "S" son basura! ¡El código es ALS!

– Ya… ya veo – simplemente no me pude molestar, se veía demasiado genial.

– No te preocupes, los sacare de aquí.

– No me refería a eso – fue lo que pude decir mientras veía para otro lado, me irrito un poco sentirme ignorado.

– Por favor, para a Laxus – ese favor que me pidió me sorprendió ella tenía una mirada llena de determinación y quizás ¿confianza? Tengo que admitir que no me habían visto así antes.

Luego no la quise molestar más así que vi que la coneja peleaba contra Bixlow y me sorprendió que ganara, no tenía esa apariencia al parecer la había subestimado, en cambio Levy seguía concentrada en los libros, al parecer el encantamiento era más difícil de lo esperado.

El escupe fuego comenzó a pelear conmigo hasta que la enana nos interrumpió con un grito.

– Eso es – parece que había conseguido algo y murmuraba un montón de cosas mientras escribía a gran velocidad. – ¡Lo he hecho! – esas palabras me sorprendieron, esa enana era muy inteligente y había hecho que cambiara mi percepción de ella además que se veía adorable y sumamente genial. Salí de allí los más rápido que pude tenía otras cosas que hacer.

~Fin~


End file.
